1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric power system.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2011/021263 discloses an electric power generation control for a fuel cell 2 (Abstract). Specifically, an electric energy generation demand calculation unit 81 calculates an electric energy generation demand by calculating and adding: an electric energy to be supplied to a traction motor 7; an electric energy to be supplied to an auxiliary device; and an electric energy to be supplied to a battery 4 or the traction motor 7 depending on charging or discharging of the battery 4. An electric energy loss calculation unit 82 calculates an electric energy loss by referring to an electric energy loss map based on: the electric energy generation demand; and a voltage increase ratio, output voltage, and temperature in an FC converter 3. An electric energy loss addition unit 83 compensates the electric energy generation demand by adding the electric energy loss to the electric energy generation demand. An electric energy generation requesting unit 84 outputs an electric energy generation command to the fuel cell 2 so as to generate electric energy to achieve an electric energy generation demand thus compensated.